Sherlock Holmes
This article contains SPOILERS about Series Two of the series. Caution is advised. (SH: The Blind Banker)]] Sherlock Holmes is the world's only consulting detective. He and his partner John Watson, along with occasional help from Instpector Lestrade. He is played by Benedict Cumberbatch. List of appearences Canon * A Study in Pink (introduction) *The Blind Banker *The Great Game *A Scandal in Belgravia *The Hounds of Baskerville *The Reichenbach Fall Non-Canon *A Study In Pink (Unaired Pilot) Biography Early Life Sherlock started as a detective very early in his life. One of the first cases he attempted to solve was the death of Carl Powers. (SH: The Great Game) Many years later, Sherlock helped Mrs. Hudson make sure her husband died, to which Hudson owed Sherlock a debt, later paid in the form of a flat. Also around this time, Holmes cleared Angelo's murder charge of killing three men, saying he was in another part of town carjacking. (SH: A Study in Pink) Two Pills Later Sherlock helped the Police work out a series of self-consumed drug deaths, all with victims that were unconnected. Also during this time he met John Watson, an army veteran who helped him for a long time afterwards with other cases, and also moved into 221B Baker Street with him. When Sherlock examined the fourth victim, he discovered a series of clues all leading to one colour-pink. He managed to find her phone number, and also on the floor where she was found was a un-finished "Rachel" (it was left as Rache, which Anderson thought connected the death to revenge). Watson rang the victim's phone, and soon afterwards the murderor picked up the phone, scared. He found out that Rachel was a password, and soon after John and Sherlock left to a restraunt to gather more clues, where he met with Angelo again. He and Watson soon chased after a suspect, but left the taxi after he found out that it was an innocent man. But when the pair returned to 221B, they found that Lestrade and the others were executing a drugs bust to find out if Holmes was keeping any secrets about the case. Soon afterwards, a Taxi Driver arrived, but Sherlock was too busy to notice, until he worked out that the murderor was a cab driver. Sherlock soon after got a text saying "Come with me", and left with the taxi driver without Watson, who ran after the taxi. When he got out of the taxi and walked into a building, the Taxi driver revealed his game- he gives them the choice of two pills, one poisonous, one not; if they chose the correct pill they were free to walk. He also revealed that he would take the remaining pill. If they refused to take it, he would threaten them with a (fake) gun. Sherlock wondered why the Taxi driver would endanger his own life, but found out that the driver was dying because of a brain tumor, meaning he had nothing to lose. Although originally planning to walk away after discovering the gun was a fake, Sherlock is taunted by the taxi driver, and decides to choose a pill. However before he could take a pill, someone shot the Driver through the window in the opposite building. Later outside 221B, Watson revealed it was he who shot the Driver, considerably hardening their friendship. Then, Mycroft Holmes talked to him asking if he could help him. Watson had encountered Mycroft earlier and told Holmes about it. Mycroft soon left, and Holmes and Watson went to grab their tea. (SH: A Study in Pink) The Mark of the Tong Seb Wilkes, an old university acquaintance of Holmes', asked for help, in return for a large fee. A break-in occurred in which nothing was taken, but an apparently meaningless pair of symbols were spray-painted onto an office wall. Holmes realised that was a message meant for one man - Edward Van Coon of the Hong Kong desk - who hasn't come to work. Holmes broke into Van Coon's locked apartment and found him dead. The police, under Detective Inspector Dimmock, were prepared to regard it as a suicide, though Holmes saw it as murder. Soon after, journalist Brian Lukis was also killed inside his locked apartment. Holmes and Watson investigated, and in a library where Lukis had been they found the same mysterious symbols painted on a shelf. Holmes and Watson discovered a link between the two men; both had just returned from China, and both went to an oriental curio shop "The Lucky Cat". There Watson discovered that the symbols are ancient Chinese suzhou numerals. Holmes broke into Soo Lin Yao's flat, obviously empty for several days. At the museum they discovered the same symbols on a statue. Then, with the help of graffiti artist "Raz", Holmes and Watson found more symbols painted on railway yard wall, and struggled to decode the message. Back at the Antiquities Museum, Holmes discovered Soo Lin in hiding, who explained that the code is the work of the criminal "Black Lotus Tong", of which she was once a member. Unfortunately before she could decode the message the assassin, who is revealed to be Soo Lin's brother, strikes again. Holmes realised that Van Coon and Lukis were members of the Tong, involved in smuggling valuable antiquities from China to sell in London, and that they were killed because one of them stole something. Holmes knew that the message is in the form of a book cipher, and he and Watson spent the night going through the first two victims' books trying to find the solution. For Watson and his co-worker Sarah, Sherlock arranged a date at a local circus, for the three of them. While Watson and Sarah enjoyed the classic escapology and acrobatics acts, Holmes snooped around backstage and was attacked, but with Sarah and Watson's help, they escaped. While Holmes continued to search for the solution to the book cipher, Watson and Sarah were kidnapped, Sarah was bound and gagged and then set in front of a giant crossbow that would soon shoot her. The villains believed that Watson is Holmes, and that he knows the location of the missing "treasure". Fortunately Holmes found the solution to the code, read the message, tracked down the villains to their hideout and effected the rescue of Watson and Sarah. He also realised that the elusive "treasure" has been in plain sight all the time: a jade hairpin being worn by Van Coon's secretary Amanda, who had received it as a gift. (SH: The Blind Banker) The Great Game To be added A Scandal In Belgravia Sherlock is about to fire the gun at the bomb when Moriarty recieves a phone call from Irene Adler, causing him to allow Sherlock and John to go. John writes up the case before Sherlock and John get clients- they're all boring until three geeks say that they write up the meanings of comic books, but then they started to come true. Sherlock and John actually agreed to investigate the case. (SH: A Scandal In Belgravia) To be added (WEB: John Watson's Blog) John wrote up the 'Geek Interperater' case onto his blog, when Sherlock and John went onto their next case John entitled 'The Speckled Blonde' during which Sherlock stormed out after John said no-one's reading his website (he particularly made fun over Sherlock's list of types of tobacco ash). (SH: A Scandal In Belgravia) To be added (WEB: John Watson's Blog) Soon after Sherlock and John were called in by Lestrade to investigate a man who should've been in a bombed plane but instead he was in a car boot in Southwark. Sherlock had no clue about the case, thus when John wrote up about it ('Sherlock Holmes Baffled') Sherlock protested. Later on Sherlock and John became famous through the internet, and after a case Sherlock and John donned hats as an attempt to escape the papparazi. After a man came to them about a dead body, John went to investigate the case, Sherlock talking via webcam in a towel. After finding clues, Sherlock began to discover what had happened. But before any action could be taken, one of Mycroft's henchmen came and took Sherlock to Buckingham Palace while John was taken there via helecopter. While there, Mycroft Holmes came to them with Sherlock's supposed client and told him about Irene Adler's (a prostitute) compromising photographs of a woman. Sherlock suggested to just pay her when Mycroft told him that Irene doesn't want money- it's a power play. Sherlock and John then went to Irene's house after Sherlock and John engaged in a fist fight so Sherlock looked damaged, while he donned a Vicar's white collar as a disguise and came to Irene's house. When they met Irene she was naked. Sherlock could find out no evidence from her, which was strange to him considering he can normally read anyone. IRENE: You know what the big problem with a disguise is Mister Holmes? No matter how hard you try it's always a self portrait. SHERLOCK: You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face? IRENE: No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In your case it's yourself. After Watson caused the fire alarm to go off, Sherlock found where the photographs were- in a safe. To be completed The Reichenbach Fall The following contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. films Sherlock's demise.]] In the final episode SH: The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock will fall off a building, presumably dead. He will most likely survive however, as he did in the original story. : The Reichenbach Fall)]]